Lightning Strikes
by TheRealWizardLizard
Summary: Runeterra. Home of a myriad of creatures. Men have conquered this continent and have risen to be the strongest force on it. But what if there are some forces humans can't fight? What if the balance of the world lies on the hands of a certain scarlet haired idiot? (Harem) (Rated M for cursing)
1. Give me a drink will ya?

**I DO NOT OWN LEAGUE OF LEGENDS ©**

The first thing he noticed was the body. The body was lying on the floor lying in a growing pool of blood, with a myriad of wounds, ranging from shards of glass jutting out of his throat, the gunshot in his back or the blade jutting out of his chest. The man sighed, he just wanted to get through this city. But of course he couldn't count on this. After all, this was Bilgewater, what was one of the most crime ridden places in Runeterra. The man chuckled despite his grim surroundings in the alley. After all, Bilgewater did have that peculiar ring. He carefully sidestepped the cooling body and headed to the nearest bar. He sighed to himself, why did they always send him to the most complicated assignments that usually landed him into shitholes like this. He leaned onto his staff and adjusted his cloak. He didn't want to attract any attention, after all, that was the whole point of entering through Bilgewater. The trip through the ship had left him exhausted and all he wanted was a warm drink, a place to stay the night and some information about the place. He reached the front of the bar and noticed the tattered sign and the battered doors. Smiling to himself, he stepped inside.

The warmth hit him like a hammer. The inn was better than he had originally thought. The women were busily zipping around, taking orders and delivering drinks. The crowd was what you'd expect. Bunch of hearty sailors and shady pirates. The door creaked quite loudly as he pushed his way inside. The crowd eyed him for a second, but went back to their regular routine. He sighed in relief inwardly, the cloak worked. He stepped up to the counter, sat down and asked for their heartiest stuff. As the drink arrived he heard a crash. His senses were telling him to check the source. After all, the Old Man had always told him about the three golden A's. Analyze, Adapt, and Attack. He grabbed the drink and stood up, heading to the source of the shriek. His back groaned as he stood up. He cursed, he had been too attached to his guitar and had stubbornly taken it. Now his tired muscles were paying for the price. But enough of that he thought as he arrived to the source of the ruckus.

She was nervous. Before her the most powerful man in Bilgewater, Giovanni Cobart and his cut-throat posse and she had just angered them. "Well little lady, seems that you have quite the debt" rumbled the fat man. She had stolen quite the amount of gold from them in the past She tried to keep her cool, he was a man, just like all the others. "Aw come on boys, you can't seriously be mad with little old me" she said as she gave him her classic smile and wink. "Shut yer mouth bitch" said a man that was missing quite the amount of teeth as he pressed a knife to her throat She felt herself go cold. "We ain't leaving without our money" "But" she said, "come on boy I have no money" she laughed nervously. "Well," Giovanni said "You can pay without money". He flashed a vicious smile. Her eyes widened. She started to inch her hands toward the table, if she could get her blunderbusses… But then a hand snatched them from her reach. She started to feel cold panic as the crooks closed into her. She started to try and struggle but the knife stopped her from doing that, she shut her eyes. "Don't worry dearie, this will only last a bit" Giovanni drawled while grinning at her. "After all, you are-" he suddenly stopped talking. After all who could blame him, it was very hard talking when a fist was slowly making its way into your face.

He had enough. This was too familiar, too painful to watch. The fat man, who clearly was the top dog of all the laddies, was going to rape this redhead while everyone watched, too scared of doing anything. He set down his drink calmly into a nearby table, then jumped into the ring of men, smashing his fist into the son of a bitch's face. He had thrown all of his secrecy, but he didn't care. He had failed once, that wasn't going to happen again. The bone dug into his fingers, as he felt the teeth come off in a spatter of blood and the jaw dislocate, slowly crunching under his fist.

She expected hands probing her body. She expected the humiliation and pain. But what she certainly did not expect was Giovanni crashing down into the floor, with a fist shaped indent in his face as his jaw loosely flopped around. The man before him was pretty young, around 20's. He was tall, and had green eyes that shone like emeralds and shaggy scarlet hair. Then she felt delighted. Someone had actually helped her in this hellhole. But as she felt the knife pressed against her throat retreat. She saw the man with the knife approach her saviour from behind. She tried to force out a warning, but the only thing that came out was a cry. Fortunately, it was not needed.

He was dimly aware of the cry that the young redhead let out. His body moved in instinct, his senses forged and perfected by years of battle and training. He twisted around, lashing out and grabbing the mans arm. He pulled it over his head, bringing the man over him. As the man went to the other side, he struck out with his leg. He smiled as he felt the ribs crack and splinter under his foot. The man went flying and crashed through a rotten wood wall. The other men surrounded him, keeping their distance. "Who the fuck do you think you are punk, hitting our boss like that?" Regaining his composure and calming himself, he casually stuck out his staff and dragged a chair to him. He sat down, leaning his head on the back of the chair. "Well sorry, I really didn't want to hurt him, after all, who would have expected my punch to go through all those layers of fat" he slandered. The thugs, their composure snapping bellowed and started charging. But before they could get any further a giant hand bashed into them. The man looked first at the shadow in the floor, then his eyes trailed upward as he heard the panicked screams of the tenants of the inn bolt for the door. "Oh boy"

Her mouth fell agape. Before her, was a man roughly 2 meters tall, with giant powerful muscles rippling under her skin as he roared. His face was scarred, and he was missing a chunk of his nose. "That's Melchor, the strongest henchman of Giovanni's rank!" she exclaimed. The man just looked at her and smirked. "But he's still a man isn't he" he said as he cracked his knuckles. "Don't fight him, he'll kill you!" she blurt out. The only thing she got was a snort. "Stronger have tried."

"LITTLE MAN HURT BOSS, I KILL LITTLE MAN!" the giant bellowed. "Oh boy!" the man said in a excited manner "Death and suffering, I love it! Dude, can I also have a side dish of agony?" everyone that hadn't already fled the bar sweatdropped. The giant just charged, bringing his fist down into the man. The man nimbly leaped sideways as the chair shattered into pieces. He calmly dusted off his cloak and stared at the giant. The giant enraged grabbed a bottle and threw it at the mans face. The man simply plucked the bottle mid air "Thanks for the drink" and then he took a swig of it. The man squinted at the giant "Hey, I didn't know that they were getting trolls to be serving girls" The giant now at his maximum anger bellowed and charged headfirst, resembling a angry bull. The man smashed the bottle on a nearby, then after nimbly sidestepping Melchor's advance he stabbed a shard of glass in his back. The giant fell, but after trying to get up he suddenly realised he couldn't feel his legs limbs. "Hit ya right in the spine son, the main nerve center of the body. Don't worry, it'll just be temporary" When Melchor started to scream in rage while uselessly trying to move his extremities the man grabbed a unconscious thug, took of his socks and stuffed them into Melchor's mouth, the screams were muffled. He started dragging Melchor to a corner, where he propped him against the wall."You have been a very bad boy, stay here and think about what you have done" the man said with a mock chiding tone. Then somehow he withdrew a comically large cone hat with donkey ears on it with the word "DUNCE" scribbled onto it. He put it over Melchor's head, then stood back to behold his masterpiece. The man just reached into his pocket and withdrew a cigarette, lit it and took a deep drag. As he exhaled and coughed a bit he faced the redhead "Hell, if anything is going to kill me it's going to be one of these little bastards" he said as he gestured to the cigarette in his hand. "By the way, I never caught your name" Recovering from the surprise she managed to stutter out "Sar- Sarah Fortune" "Well Miss Fortune" he said, "try and keep your guns with you, a awesome handsome white knight like me won't always be around to save you" he said with a goofy grin. Then he stuck out his hand and said "Roland's the name" Sarah accepted the gesture and timidly shook hands with him. "By the way, what is the way to the Institute of War?"

**First fan fiction guys, how are you liking it so far? Do you have anything to suggest or criticise? I would appreciate reviews :D **


	2. And we have arrived!

**I DO NOT OWN LEAGUE OF LEGENDS ©**

Roland felt like shit. No reason in denying that. He had barely feel asleep in the train and his back was hurting like Satan was having a tap-dance performance on his back. He cracked his right eye open, the morning crust irritating him. The first thing he saw was a certain redhead staring at him, but when she realised that he was awake she turned away, her face going red. He never understood women, either they were out to kick his ass or they turned into tomatoes around him. Bah, human emotions were always a subject that left him bamboozled (fancy words eh?) As he raised himself up the he tried and remember the damsels name. Was it Mera? Cara? Kora? He could only remember the surname of "Fortune"

Sarah Fortune was not a woman that got flustered. She was a woman who kept her calm. But these claims were quickly falling apart with the man in front of her. Oh how his green eyes shone like malachite and his scarlet hair shone in the light. She had never felt this way toward someone. Even with him being ill-mannered, he was still like a raging storm against evil but like soothing winds to his allies. How he had carried her to the train as her high-heels had snapped. Those muscles, those warm soothing eyes. She shook her head to all those thoughts. He was only a traveler who was inbound to the Institute, a traveler, nothing else. Then she noticed how those intense green eyes were staring at her. She started to blush intensely, what was he thinking about? About how she looked? About what she thought about him? What was she going to do?! "Excuse me," she started and said "Y-yes?" "Whats your name again?"

His head hurt even more. After Sarah (which he learned the hard way) finished beating him viciously with her bludgeon-sorry BLUNDERBUSSES they both got out. When his eyes managed to readjust to the light he got his first view of the Institute of War. He let out a impressed whistle. The main complex looked like a cathedral, if a cathedral and done metric tons of steroids. The building was gigantic, looked like a fortress but with scholars rushing around. The champion dorms were separated into Noxus on the right side, Demacia on the left side meanwhile the other city states were able to actually be together because they weren't trying to rip each others trachea out like Noxus and Demacia. He smiled brightly, he could finally see THEM after all these years. He turned his stiff neck to Sarah and asked "Hey, sorry about the whole name thing but I have a question" "What is it?" Sarah snapped without turning to him. He sighed, this was why he never understood women, the emotional spectrum was too complicated. He asked "Do you know where the Night Hunter lives?"

Vayne felt awful. She was one of the most picked champions in the whole Institute and today was not different. With a whopping 25 picks in one whole day she barely had strength to stumble to her room. It didn't help that there had been a mishap in the summoning process and it had left her with a nasty cut in her leg. Soraka had done the best she could but couldn't use potent healing magic owing the fact of her exhaustion. "Hey Vayne!" a bubbly voice resounded through the corridor. That voice could only belong to someone, Lux, Lady of Luminosity. Vayne sighed, she really didn't like chatting with fellow champions. She turned around "Greeting Lady of Luminosity" Lux pouted and said "Come on Vayne, you know we're friends, you don't have to be so formal" she exclaimed with her signature dazzling smile. Vayne just shielded her eyes from the unnatural glow of the smile and opened her door. A white blur passed through the crack of the door and jumped to Vayne. Vayne gave a surprised yelp as it tackled her. Lux surprised brought her wand to bear. But then she noticed it was only a white wolf, and it was too busy trying to lick Vayne across her face to notice her. "Down boy DOWN" Vayne said "Lux help me get this mutt off!" Lux was too busy laughing. When Vayne got the wolf off her she noticed something. The dog had a collar with a letter attached to it. It read "To the best Night Hunter I know" Vayne unfurled it and then read its contents. A smile slowly started to form in the hunters face. She carefully folded the note back and tucked it into her pocket. Lux asked "What was in that letter?" she was curious as she had never seen the Night Hunter smile so much. Vayne just smiled and said "He's coming"

**Should I continue?**


	3. AW SHIIIIIIIIEEEEEE

**I DO NOT OWN LEAGUE OF LEGENDS ©**

**WARNING MAY BE SHITTY**

The rain slow pattered on his hood. The man cursed, that was going to make everything more complicated. He was just walking on the outside of the Institute's border. He smirked to himself. He had dreamt of coming here for ages, and it was looking good. He started checking his belongings and checked if everything was calibrated. He felt excited, after all it wasn't everyday he got to kill the High Summoner.

Vayne was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something brush past her thigh. The wolf was suddenly upright, his eyes were fully alert. The dogs suddenly arched his back, bared his teeth and started growling down the corridor. Then it took of to god know where. Lux suddenly started following it, looking apprehensive. Vayne asked "Lux, where are you going?!" Lux turned around and said "It looks like it's on somethings trail!" then she took off behind the wolf. Vayne sighed and started jogging after her.

The man in the hood looked at the window. The balcony was perfectly placed for him to grapple up. He reached into his cloak and withdrew what looked like a trident that had its tip hooked inwardly on one side. As he started to swing it he heard a sound behind him. "Hello?" the hooded man started and turned around. In the midst of the rain there was a sopping guard with a spear and a lantern. "St-state your business." The man caught the small stutter, on closer inspection this guard was barely a kid, couldn't be older than 18. The man casually turned around and without warning threw the hook at the kids face. The guard barely had time to widen his eyes before he got knocked out cold. He felt bad for the kid, good thing was that this would only bring a nasty headache when he came around, nothing else. With no more interruptions, the man swung his grappling hook, made sure it was fastened, then started to climb up toward his target.

Samwise Pippin hated his job. He was supposed to be taking care of his baby with his loving wife in front of a roaring hearth, not sitting in this cold rain freezing his ass off in this cold hard rain in this cold ass balcony while wearing cold ass armour. Man, why did he ever enter into this fucking job. It wasn´t like anything would attack while the Institute held the annual meeting of all the goddamn city states. I mean, they were about 144 almighty beasts inside that building, which crackhead would be crazy enough to try a assassination attempt. He then shut down those wandering thoughts, he had to take a piss. But then he heard a clink on the ramparts and saw a curious claw attached to the balcony. He then saw a shadow crawl up the wall and jump onto him. Samwise had a unexpected piss break.

Lux was hurriedly following the dog. Even though it was just a hunch she got a weird feeling of foreboding. It was like when she heard a storm brewing when she was little. She used to be scared to death by thunder. She would always run to Garen's room and hide under the covers. But this was more than just a measly storm. She felt as if a tempest, terrible enough to sweep the entirety of Runeterra was brewing. She then saw where the dog was heading and felt her stomach turn into lead. It was the Meeting Hall.

The man watched from the rafters, watching the entreat of the conversation. He grinned, how arrogant were the champions to assume that they could leave their leaders here without anyone backing them up. He spied with his little eye in the round circle all the leaders. Jarvan Fourth, the Exemplar of Demacia was in the middle of a argument with Swain, the Master Tactician about some territory. The man rolled his eyes, they fought like children every time. Meanwhile in the Ionian side was the representer for Ionia, Karma, the Enlightened. The weird thing that was floating behind her back was shining brightly. The man had to stifle a laugh, you could say she was en**LIGHT**ened. He then looked at the Bandle City side, there was Dennison Jadefellow, he was twirling his must ache, looking bored. Then he saw Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover taking notes of the conversation. Then the man scowled and grind his teeth, there stood Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal representing the Shadow Isles. He hated that sunnovabitch, every time he almost killed him he always managed to escape. Then from Freljord were three women, Ashe, the Frost Archer hearing the conversation intently. Then on the other hand was the warrior, Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath. Lissandra the Ice Witch was just sitting there, her expression neutral. But then when he faced to the upper side of the table he smiled. There she was, the big catch, the big enchilada, Vessaria Kolminye. He bared his teeth wolfishly then reached for the sword hilt on his back. But then a slam on the other side of the room startled him. The door had opened, and a white wolf burst out of it. He smiled, that idiot mutt had always to go screwing all of his plans up. Because of his interference, today was going to be **RUFF**. Then from the door spilled in all of the champions, rushing in. Jarvan 4th, clearly annoyed roared "What is this! I thought I had clearly told you no interruptions!" Shyvana, the Half Dragon walked up to him. "Sir, intruders have been sited on the grounds, we have come to escort you to your quarters" Jarvan, clearly enraged because of the thought that he couldn't defend himself started to yell. But before he could finish a single word the man felt the beam beneath him snap. He slowly looked down, the bream was splitting and was about to break. The man just sighed and said "Well, shiii-" then he felt the beam sickly crush under him, finally giving to his weight "-IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

When Vayne hear about the intruders, she expected bloodthirsty bandits. She expected a coup de 'etat attempt. But what she didn't expect was a man to fall from the ceiling. She heard him traill "SHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE" before he crashed down into the table into with a sickening crunch. The man groggily got up from what remained of the table while everyone reeled in shock. Recovering from her shock, she aimed her hand crossbow at the intruder. The figure just turned around her. Then she saw start suddenly shake. She assumed it was her reputation that cause this, she was supposed to be the fearsome Night Hunter, slayer of demons and undead. But then the figure started roaring in laughter. It just pointed to her and said "So, is this how you greet old friends?" That voice.. she recognised it. But before she could do anything, the figure just nimbly vaulted into the air and drew a massive silver Zweihander from his behind. Then he nimbly landed behind the Head Summoner and pressed his sword to her neck. The figure tossed his head back, letting the hood slide off. The scarlet hair shone brightly in the candlelight, and the emerald eyes shone with intensity as Roland declared "This is a hostage situation, anybody moves and she dies!"

I know, not my best work. But it's about 1 a.m and I really wanted to let you guys know I'm actually going to start to write this full time. You guys are da best. I love y'all beautiful motherfuckers. No chapters next week, might release one this sunday. Peace out homies :D


	4. Suggestions are open

**Small question, how much women should I include into the harem and who should they be? Put your suggestions in the reviews**


	5. 2spooky4me

**I DO NOT OWN LEAGUE OF LEGENDS ©**

The champions didn't know what to do. The man in front of them was holding hostage the one thing that kept the League together, Vessaria Kolminye. And everyone knew that the intruder wasn't taking any chances. His eyes were unwavering, the his face emotionless. He then started to shift his other arm to reach to something inside his cloak, then suddenly there was a puff of steam and a flash of gold in the air. Next thing everybody knew Blitzcrank's fist wrenched the Head Summoner from the mans grasp, then he had Vessaria Kolminye in his hands, unconscious due to the acceleration the grab went on. Karma calmly pointed at him and uttered, "Intruder, give up your arms and no harm sha-" "BAH, SCREW THAT!" Draven knocked Karma out of his way as he spun one of his axes and then launched them at the man "DIE!". The man just raised his hand slowly, and to everyone surprise, he caught the axe by the handle. The man slowly inspected it while he spun it "Nice axe. Then, he drew his arm back then threw the axe back at Draven. The blunt handle smashed into his face, blood flying from his broken nose as he smashed down into the floor. Everyone looked at the unconscious executioner in the floor, then back at the man. The man just raised his hand against them, then just gestured at them and smirked. "Bring it"

Roland laughed as he dodged the Might of Demacia's onslaught. He hadn't had this fun in ages since the wars. He smashed Garen's sword away then brought his foot onto his stomach. Garen smashed onto the floor, then while he was getting back up a thickly accented voice said "Stand azide you _imbecile!" _as a woman wearing in tight fitting armour, with black hair but a red shot of hair in the mix. She suddenly charged at him brandishing her rapier, locking their blades. The other champions started to move in but then the woman barked "NO! I shall defeat him alone!" and then pressed on with her assault. No one dared to get close as the live steel was smashing and crashing against each other in a tempest of death. When Roland managed to smack her ribs with the flat of his blade. She grunted in pain and then she suddenly disappeared into midair much to his surprise. Then she reappeared behind him. "HOLY-" Roland tried to dodge her advance, but her rapier managed to graze his ribs, dyeing his cloak scarlet. He cursed, then managed to block the second time she disappeared and reappeared. Then in rage he viciously swung his Zweihander as hard as he could. The massive blade managed to snap the delicate blade of the rapier in her third swing. Her eyes widened as he kicked her back and pointed his blade against her neck. She stutterd "I-I lost?" He stared at her and proclaimed "Yiel-PHUUUUOO" as a foot appeared in his ribs, making a sickening cracking sound. Lee Sin flied across the room, with the him at his leg. He smashed onto the floor, his Zweihander sliding beyond his reach. He then groggily stood up and spit a tooth out. He then smiled, then dashed up to Lee Sin. He first started with a sideways chop, that was blocked by the monk's fist. Lee Sin managed to land a quick jab at the his face, even though it hurt like seven hells he managed to see that attack had left a opening as he quickly brought his knee into his stomach then punched at his face, but it was slapped aside by the monks palm. But using the momentum of the slap to twirl around and land a roundhouse kick on the monks stomach. But the monk had time to used his energy to generate a shield around him, the kick smashed the shield but didn't connect to the monk. The monk cracked a small smile and winced as the bruise started to form in his abdominals. "A worthy opponent it seems." Roland just smiled and grabbed a chair from the ruined table, and prepared to throw it against Lee, as the Blind Monk prepared another kick. They charged each other, roaring.

Roland then chucked the chair against the Blind Monk, but Lee Sin kicked through it easily. But through the shards Roland broke through giving the monk a vicious right hook right in the face. The monk then managed to dodge that, as the fist grazed his cheek he smashed his leg to the mans stomach. The force of this kick (Dragon's Rage) managed to launch the man through the air until he smashed into a wall. The man shakily got up and managed to walk to his Zweihander. He leaned on it, taking ragged breaths. He then suddenly clutched his neck, looking surprised. He plucked something from it, a small dart. "Fu-fucking Teemo" then he fell, losing consciousness. The last thing he remembered were guards approaching him.

Vayne felt troubled. The man she knew, why would he try something as atrocious as assassinating the Head Summoner. She knew that he should have a reason to assassinate the Head Summoner. It had been 5 days since Roland had been carted to prison. She felt something was wrong. She couldn't properly concentrate on the matches. Oh Roland. She remembered when they met, how he had saved her, how he had- Vayne then suddenly felt something stab into her neck, she tried to rip it off but the world turned black, she started stumbling, trying to get something to use as support. But as her mind clouded the last thing she heard was "It's time" She blacked out.

He woke up inside a cold prison cell. His everything hurt. He got up with difficulty. Then he noticed he was only wearing filthy rags. He then looked around. The cell was barren, nothing was in sight except the small filthy hay pile he had been passed out on. He then noticed the guard outside his cell, the guard caught his gaze and smirked. "You took your time waking up buddy" Roland groggily asked "How…much?" The guard responded "5 days kiddo, 5 day-" But the guard was interrupted as Roland's eyes suddenly widened in panic "SHIT, 5 DAYS!?" The guard stunned by the sudden outburst replied "Y-yeah kid, what about it?" Roland's eyes frantically looked around "SHIT, YOU GOTTA GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The guard simply chuckled and respond snidely "Kid, you tried assassinating the head summoner, you're going to stay here for a LOOONG time." Roland distraughtly said "NO, IT'S NOT ABOUT ME, IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT THE WHOLE INSTITUTE IS DOOMED!" The guard simply burst into laughter "What kid, will some kind catastrophe will come?" He leaned across the bars mocking him "Ooh look, the assassin is actually some kind of saviour knight, well excuse me Mr Lord, is there some-OOF" Roland saw that a white blur tackled the guard. He seized his chance as the guard was distracted trying to get the white blur off, he reached and grabbed the keys hanging from the mans hip. As he unlocked the door he jabbed the man in the nose, knocking him out. He looked at his wolf "You're late, as usual ya dumb mutt" The dog whined. Roland smiled and scratched his ear, then he noticed that the wolf had dragged his gear towards his cell. He smiled "Good dog" and he geared up. He might still be able to save them. He grabbed his Zweihander and dashed to the door.

"Are… Are you sure we can do this m'lady?" the summoner asked nervously. "You know… this is forbidden magic right?" Vessaria Kolminiye scowled and snapped "Of course I know, but this is for the better future of the Institute! Now get on with your duties!" The summoner yelped and stuttered "Y-yes miss Kolminiye!" and scampered off to his duties. Then she heard a knock on the gates. The gates opened as two glass coffins were wheeled in. Kolminiye smiled, "So you buffoons were able to get them huh?" "Yes mistress" growled the towering man in summoners robe that had wheeled the coffins in. Inside were the Night Hunter and Leona, the Radiant Dawn, both lulled into deep sleep. Kolminiye smiled in a feral manner. The only threats had been neutralised. It was time

Leon felt so tired. She thought that she had somehow fallen asleep. Maybe it was morning, the start of another day, another day for the sun to shine. But something felt wrong. She had a glass roof in her room. But she couldn't feel the Sun's energy rejuvenating her. She tiredly cracked open her eyes, but they suddenly widened the size of plates. She was apparently caught inside a glass coffin. In front of her, was the gigantic summoners platform they used for the matches. But something was wrong. Instead of the soothing blue glow of the runes, they glowed blood red, emanating a feeling of hopelessness. Then she noticed that summoners were arranging candles that glowed bright emerald and adjacent to her was Vayne in a similar coffin. Then she noticed Vessaria Kolminiye examining her coffin. As Leona weakly started banging the glass cover Kolminiye noticed she was awake. "Why hello there Radiant Dawn" she said with a ominous smile. "What is the meaning of this!?" Leona roared. Vessaria simply just smiled back and said. "Oh my, no need to be upset Leona, no harm shall befall you, yet." Leona tried as hard as she could to break free of the coffin's confines., but the drug they had injected her with had been too strong. She had been careless, accidentally leaving her shield and sword inside her room. She had managed to fend them off, but then something akin to a shadow had swooped to her from the ceiling and stabbed her in the neck with something. But right now there was no time to be distracted. She bellowed "Why do you have us captives Kolminiye?!" Kolminiye just tsked and sighed "I thought you were **brighter** (huehuehuehuehue) than this, what does this look like Radiant Dawn?"Leona scowled and started to concentrate. She went back to the tomes of magic she had studied with the Solari. She put the facts together, red runes, green fire candles and the strange pattern they were put on the summoning platform. She gasped. There was only one type of magic that fit this category. Kolminiye cackled in glee at the revelation "Yes Radiant Dawn, this is a sacrificial summoning circle and guess who the sacrifices are!"

**No chapter until next Monday, gotta go on a business trip ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I put that Roland is strong, but still a mortal and can be defeated. But next chapter will be about the true capabilities of what Roland can do. (BTW sorry guys I suck making fight scenes, I'm better at making cancerous puns, heres one I made :What was the angry pasta noodle doing? He was BOILING) Reviews are appreciated and thanks for the support. **


	6. (Not a real chapter)

**UPDATE**

**Sorry for not updating guys, family problems. BTW not sure if I'm even going to continue this, after I published the last chapter I realised that I didn't know what the fuck I was going to take the story to. The only thing I can even think of is fucking ridiculous. So should I continue and make it serious or do I just turn it into a comedy? (BTW maybe planning to turn MC into a half nutjob)**


	7. That twist though

**Long due chaper guys, here it is (Probably shitty sorry guys test season)**

Fiora was anxious. She dwelled on her thoughts inside her private room in the week before she had thought she was the best duelist in Runeterra. She had had a good reason to think like that. Every duelist she had come across had eventually ended up either kneeling before her or lying in their own blood. But then he came. The man wielding the great sword that had defeated her with a smile. And she also remembered how the man had almost matched the Blind Monk in hand to hand combat. She also thought of how the assassin could have easily killed her, but he had instead spared her. She then was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard alarms blaring outside of her room. She jumped out of the chair she was sitting on and ran to the door. As she opened it. Then she saw Demacian guards rushing through the hall. She grabbed one by the shoulder. "What's going on here?" she barked out in her most authoritative voice. The soldier snapped a salute and responded "The assassin has escaped ma'am! He is heading down to the summoning platforms as we speak!" Fiora's eyes widened. She rapidly drew her rapier and barked at the footman "Lead the way soldier"

Leona wasn't exactly having the best day. She had been going on with her normal day, being summoned on matches, praying to the sun and etc. But now she was inside a unbreakable glass coffin and about to be sacrificed to summon whatever Kolminiye wanted to. She also was shocked at Kolminiye's betrayal. She didn't understand why the High Summoner that wanted to unite the Runeterran city states under one flag was suddenly doing something as atrocious as this. She again tried to shatter her prison when the summoners started to haul her and the Night Hunter towards the circle. But it was no use, the drug they had introduced to her system was still taking effect. For the first time since she became the Chosen One of the Sun, she felt fear. She realised that she was going to die here. She heard Kolminiye cackle "Finally! The ritual is ready!" Leona hammered on the glass cover of the coffin and bellowed "Why Kolminiye?! What are you even trying to accomplish with this!?" Vessaria Kolminiye just grinned at her in a feral way. "But that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" Leona saw that the runes in the floor were starting to glow. Kolminiye drew a jagged obsidian knife from the folds of her robes. She then stared at it, admiring it. She uncharacteristically waltzed her way to Leona's coffin like a happy teenager would on her first date, except that the look on her face was way more bloodthirsty than a blushing adolescent. In a sing-song voice she proclaimed "IT'S TIME! COMMENCE THE RITUAL!"

Roland realised something as he blocked all of the spearmen's attacks with his Zweihander as Wolf tore into their ranks. Roland fucking hated his shitty job. They never payed him enough for him to deal with this type of crap every time he tried and do something good. For fuck sake, couldn't they understand they were trying to summon something that could bring down the entirety of Runeterra. Roland dodged the spearman's thrust, grabbed his spear and broke it with the hilt of his sword. He then brought his fist down on the mans nose. The man crumpled into the ground with a small groan. Roland took a moment to lean on his Zweihander and pant a bit. Around him, Demacian spearmen, Noxus swordsmen, Piltover mercenaries and Ionian… Ninjas? were lying unconscious in the ground He was pretty pissed off, like previously stated. He just wanted to be a good samaritan and stop the goddamn summoning of a mythical beast that could eat the goddamn sun. Roland then snapped out of his ranting thoughts. He had to get to the summoning platform to stop the ritual. He started to head to the summoning platforms down the corridor, but first he had to grapple with Wolf because he was trying to "mark" the unconscious soldiers. He shakily took out a cigarette and lit it. He then sprinted down the hallway towards the summoning platforms. He just wanted to get this goddamn mission over with, he was slowly losing his mind.

Miss Fortune was mad. The man she had met at Bilgewater, the man that she thought was so handsome and gallant, had abandoned her and turned out to be a assassin. She frowned, this was why she could never settle down with a man. All of the handsome ones were always 2 sided. And know that man had escaped his confinements. She was going to reach that insolent dick a lesson for manipulating her. But she first had to find him. She then felt the ground quake. And from the corner of the hallway she was heading from she heard a distinct rumbling. It sounded like, a stampede. Then speaking of the devil, she saw the same scarlet haired bastard come dashing down the hall, cursing at the top of his lungs. She grinned and prepared her blunderbusses. But then her face fell. Behind Roland, a stampede of soldiers was making a mad dash to capture the man. She started to back up in panic, if she stood there she was going to get crushed underneath the stampede. But fate had other plans. She managed to trip with her heels as she was backing up. Roland's eyes widened as he saw the bounty hunter falling to the ground, about to be trampled upon. He dashed forward and scooped her up mid fall. Her eyes widened as she saw the same man she had planned to make Swiss Cheese save her. Roland just grinned at her "Well hello there, didn't expect to save you a second time beautiful". Sarah blushed uncontrollably. Out of embarrassment she did the only thing she could think of. She started whacking Roland over his head "Idiot idiot idiot idiot!". Roland let out indignant cries "Hey woman what's your pro- Ouch!" It was safe to say fate was laughing it's ass off.

Vayne felt hopeless. She struggled more, but it was no use. The glass coffin seemed to be imbued with some magic that made it unbreakable and the debilitating poison was still coursing through her vaynes (huehuehuehuehue I regret nothing) . The runes on the circle had already started to glow, powered by the chants of the summoners around it (Note from author: Hey screw you, making original summoning ways is hard as hell ). Kolminiye was twirling the knife between her fingers, eyeing her. Then red lightning started emanating from the runes inscribed in the stone bricks of the circle. The preparations had been completed. The ritual was ready. Kolminiye uttered a incantation. The glass coffins transformed into bands of string as they ravelled itself onto Leona and Vayne, tying them up. Vayne understood what was happening. She appeared in what looked like a sacrificial summoning. She

"This is really powerful magics" Roland said with a grim voice, massaging the spots that Miss Fortune had violently bludgeoned him in, "There is only one toe of magic that can cause this, whoever is summoning this is summoning the power Gorgurtha " "Gorgurtha, what's that?" Miss Fortune inquired as they started to run again. Roland stated "It means Fear Raven in Old Runeterran, does that ring a bell?" Miss fortune inquisitively looked at Roland like as if he had grown a third eye and shook her head. He sighed "Let me explain, in the old times, long before the creation of the all the factions in Runeterra, the world was ruled by 4 beings" "Yes the Ale'Tamina (Old Forgers (Oy lay off, creating these names is harder than it looks)), my grandma used to tell me the stories, that the four being were Anarisil (Sun-Moon) the Bright One, Margaz the Undertaker, Fëanáro (Elven name) the Earth Shifter and Illvutar (Elven name) the Fateweaver." Vayne nodded "But they weren't immortal, when their life force started to wane they gave their powers to their successors, the Utinu en' Kalina (Sons of Light) were created." Lux then piped in "Yes, everyone knows what happened next. The most gallant and brave were honoured with the being the champions of the Forgers right?" Vayne responded "Exactly, but something that isn't mentioned in the fairy tails is that one of them was unhappy. This Utinu en 'Kalina was called Kaiser. He was sick and tired of the humans, he thought that such inferior and ludicrous beings should not exist. So slowly, he started to corrupt their minds. Fear and distrust spread through humanity like a plague. Humans started to take up arms against each other. Then when humanity was at its weakest Kaiser began his slaughter of the humans while raising a army that could raze the entirety of the world. He also managed to murder all of the champions, leaving the humans entirely unable to counterattack.

But then one of his most trusted sergeant, Gorgurtha the Usurper managed to surprise Kaiser one day by slitting his throat when he was resting. Gorgurtha's blade turned into the artefact we know as the Bloodthirster to this date, the blade that managed to kill a demigod and absorb its soul. Gorgurtha decided that with this power he would rule the world. Men tried to resist, but they were cut down like cattle and sow. But then one man stepped up. He was fed up with the murderers reign after his family had fallen prey to the tyrant's blood thirst. He scoured the land for something powerful enough to bring down Gorgurtha. No normal steel cold slay such a fearsome being. Then one day he found a temple dedicated to the Ale'Tamina. But inside he found the tomb of the champions. The humans had managed to recover their tattered bodies and give them a proper burial. The man managed to summon their spirits from depths of the Other Plain using their remains. The phantoms told him that the only thing that could be able to harm such being as Gorgurtha was inside the depths of the temple. So when the young adventurer entered the temple, he faced many dangers. Just think of all those cheesy adventure movies traps and add magic and steroids to 'em. Pitfalls, undead, poisoned arrows, boulders, phantoms, you name it. But like any cliche old fairy tale the man managed to get to the end. Waiting for him was a sword, equal to no other, forged by the shards of the broken weapons of the champions. The legends say that it glowed brighter than the sun and was more beautiful than any gem. As he grabbed it, he felt the power of lightning course through his veins, as he made a pact to protect the citizens.. As the air crackled around him, legends say that day that the man turned into a dragon of pure lightning. The tales say that the ancient champion's ghosts made him swear a pact, that he would protect even the hateful so long as it was right. Then he soared through the sky as he headed for the tyrant's keep, thirsty for revenge

He made his way inside the fortress, slicing and dicing through any opposition. At the end, the blade glistened with fresh blood as the man arrived to the throne room. But then, he discovered something. The years had not been good to Gorgurtha, his body frail and weak. He sat upon his throne, dying. The man approached Gorgurtha, as Gorgurtha pleaded to the man to kill him, he was old, in pain. But as the man hesitated, Gorgurtha took upon this chance to stab the man right in the chest. Gorgurtha had actually wanted a strong new host to take control upon. But as the blade ebbed at his spirit, the man gave a final desperate attack. He lashed out with his holy saber as lightning crackled down it's length. He managed to separate himself from the evil lord with a sudden blast of lightning. He then brought down the crackling sword down on Gorgurtha's tainted blade breaking it apart. Gorgurtha screamed as the only thing keeping him alive was shattered into a million pieces in from of him. The reign of the Dark Lord had ended. His spirit was vanquished into the depths of Infernus, the pits of eternal damnation specially reserved for sonsa bitches like him."

Miss Fortune snapped out of her thoughts, amazed by the tale that she had just been presented. Her mind was struggling to even think that a story of this magnitude could even be true. But then she noticed something in the tale "But," she inquired, "what happened with the man? The savior?. "What, does the lil' princess like her story time?" teased Roland with a smile. Miss Fortune blushed as she threateningly hefted her blunderbusses. Roland flinched as they both ran down the length of the hall. "Whoa chill." Roland sighed "So, the man lay there on the throne room besides the shards of Gorgurtha's blade, dying. He desperately clung unto life. But then something happened. Some of the shards of the sanguine blade had been stabbed unto his chest when it shattered. These slowly worked their magic onto the man, closing up the wound and giving him new life. But the man changed. Somehow, Kaiser's spirit still clung onto the blade after Gorgurtha had betrayed him. The man's mind was corrupted, changing his good intentions. He sat upon the throne, declaring that he was now the Dark Lord. The sword that was once pure now hungered for blood and innocent souls. The man reigned upon the land harshly, killing anyone who opposed him like Gorgurtha. But the spirits that had granted him his powers angered. They gathered a host of undead army and launched an attack to his new home in the depths of the marshes of Kaladoun. The man tried and destroyed them with his newfound powers, but it turned out that they were gone. He had betrayed the pact, there would be no powers. He had practiced soul stealing magician his short reign, but as powerful it was it was not enough to stop the fury of the old champions. He was sealed by a potent magic, one that could not be broken and was casted back to the pit of Infernus, destined to drown in all of the innocent souls he had slaughtered."

Miss Fortune was shocked. She thought that the man would have a fairy tale ending. That everything had gotten better after the downfall of the Dark Lord. She had not expected such a grim and saddening ending to a valorous hero with good intentions. She sighed, the world was a cruel world."But Roland, you never actually told me how the man was named." she inquired. Roland turned around to her. "Oh you should know, after all, you always use one of his biggest creations it on your Rift matches." he stated with a smirk. Miss Fortune raised a eyebrow, confused. Roland chuckled "The man's name is Frax Van Itt, creator of the famous and deadly Bloodthirster"

Roland hadn't noticed all the distance they had gone through until he felt himself smash into something. They had arrived to their destination the giant door of the Summoners looming in front of them. But then he heard a surprised yelp from Sarah as something slid off his head. He turned around surprised, then he saw the red tuft of hair lying on the ground. His wig had slid off, revealing the messy black hair underneath it. Sarah pointed at his head "WHAAAA?" Roland sighed "Hey don't judge, I needed a disguise" Before Sarah could say anything, there was a tremendous crack coming from the inside. Roland cursed and drew out his Zweihander. He glanced at Sarah "Ready?" Sarah cocked her blunderbusses and gave him a quick nod. Roland took a deep breath, braced himself, then lashed out with his legs, blowing the door of its hinges.

When Leona saw the man entering the room, she thought help had finally arrived. But her face fell, she recognised the huge Zweihander the man wielded. And furthermore, the man after making such a dramatic entrance managed to trip and slide across the floor, hitting the other side of the room. Even the summoners watched, trying to decipher what had just happened. The man sheepishly got up as Miss Fortune dashed into the room. She couldn't exactly make what they were talking about as Sarah helped the assassin up as she seemed to scold him. Then she noticed banging beside her. She turned around, just to see Vayne's eyes wide with recognition as she banged on the coffins door. Leona then heard her say something she didn't expect, something that shook her to the core. "Master!"

**Criticism will be appreciated, but if Roland doesn't have red hair then who is really the MC? **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. UPDATE

Hey guys, it has been quite the while. Some family issues have kept me back, but no more. Tomorrow a new chapter shall come out. And my thoughts in the final harem will be :

Katarina

Ashe

Cassiopeia

Ahri (Sorry SecretPie)

Sona

Vayne

Riven

Leona

Caitlyn

Vi

Might add a few more characters or change up some things, tell me what you guys think


	9. Salvation

Roland surveyed the room.

The room was vast and dome shaped, with pillars supporting the roof in a circle in the centre of the room. Purple candles with green flames dancing along the tips were hazing lazily, flickering as they illuminated the room green.

In the middle a circle of shocked summoners were surrounding two glass coffins. One shone dully as a redheaded woman clad in golden armour gaped at him. And in the other one was… could that be her?

Oh no.

That bitch ain´t taking his student.

—

He had not signed up for this.

High summoner had promised power.

He wanted it.

Craved it.

This is why he had entered the Institute in the first place.

He did not give two shits about the sacrifices.

But he was not ready to die.

Those where the last thoughts that went across his mind as the obsidian knife cut through his neck.

Two body parts fell to the floor.

—

Vessaria had not planned this to happen.

The poison had failed.

That tricky yordle had resisted against her mind control.

She needed more time.

She swiftly grabbed the nearest summoner by the hair and beheaded him with the obsidian dagger.

Untamed magic burst and rippled from the corpse.

The death trauma was too much for the other 9 summoners in the circle.

They experienced the most hideous deaths as they felt their necks being ripped.

This sacrifice would do.

She chanted the ancient rites as the ancient power coursed through her.

This would be enough for the scum.

—

Sarah Fortune gasped in horror as she saw Vessaria Kolminiye slice off the heads of the summoners. The warm eyes that had welcomed her to the League were gone. In their place sat two black orbs full of hate and murder. She saw no friendly smile across her face like she usually had. Instead her features were contorted in a crazy grin ad the blood of the summoner wet her robes. She then saw her heft her arms to her sides and chant something. But she did not sen to be speaking anymore. Instead of a voice, she seemed to emanate…. hissing from her mouth. She saw Roland and his dog rush by her, his red jacket flapping in the air. He ran across the room in a inhuman pace, Zweihander hefted on his shoulder. When he managed to get close to Vessaria, he swung the monstrous blade down. Right on to her face.

—

Vayne paled as she recognised the grim chants coming from Kolminiye. She tried to warn her mentor, but it was too late for that. The air around her became cold. The glass pane in front of her started to slowly frost. Her breath came up as fog in front of her face. She started to taste metal on her mouth as her stomach slowly clenched up in nausea. This was it.

The taint of chaos.

The power of Gorgurtha.

—

The summoner´s corpse at Kolminiye´s feet suddenly started writhing on the floor. Then in a explosion of blood and skin a white blur appeared. It intercepted Roland´s blade inches from the High Summoners face. Sarah Fortune retched as she saw what rose from the ruined carcass.

It stood four meters high, a vast and grotesque skeletal creature whose bones seemed as if they had been welded from tarnished sections of steel. it´s head was huge, topped by polished horns that twisted irregularly. Oil, pus and blood dripped from it. It´s mouth chattered idiotically as it looked around, as if anticipating the slaughter to come.

—

Fiora sprinted down the hall. Everyone was on high pursuit in the assassin. Judging from his performance against the champions last time this assassin was classified as one of the most dangerous criminals in Valoran. He had just been sighted by the magical vision wards entering the Summoning Platform. She then saw multiple guards from all the city states standing outside the Summoning Platform. And some champions where there. Garen stood in front of the Demacian's, rallying them and readying them for whatever conflict lay ahead. Irelia was inside the small squad of Ionian soldiers, swords and crimson plated armour glinting in the sun as they shifted, trying to predict what was behind the great gold plated doors. With a frown she also noticed that Swain was standing in front of the doors, flanked by scarred mercenaries wielding misshapen axes, swords and flails. He gave her a quick glance then went back to staring at the door. The raven sitting on his shoulder blinked its multiple eyes as it cawed at her. Swain shushed it as the doors shook with a grand bang. Everyone started as dents started appearing in the doors. The soldiers readied their weapons, expecting the assassin to burst out. And burst out he did as the doors flew back. But what they had not expected was the gigantic skeletal creature bathed in blood burst out, shrieking as it clawed at the assassin.

—

Roland felt the long barrelled pistols shake and roar in his hands as he put bullet after bullet into the monsters. He barely had time to register the shocked warriors surrounding the door before the creature´s gigantic fist blew him through the window on the wall. The world twirled like ballerinas on crack. He scarcely felt the glass shards cut through his back when he crashed to the courtyard. He regained his bearings as he jumped back up to his feet. He saw through the shattered window that a man with thick Demacian armour was slashing at the creature with a wide broadsword as woman darted at it with a rapier. He drew his Zweihander and dove through the window. The creature was still facing its other opponents, it had not noticed him. He roared like a banshee leaped at it. He managed to cling into the beast back. He switched his grip on the Zweihander sword and started viciously hacking at the creature. He managed to cut a arm off. Gooey oil and rotting blood poured from the wound. The metallic bones fell onto the ground and started writhing. They steamed then started dissolving into a bubbling black matter, which dissipated into the ground. It shrieked in pain as it´s head turned around its neck, the bullet hole peppered face snarling at Roland. Roland took a moment to stare at it´s soulless eyes, black as the murkiest waters in the ocean.

¨You are one ugly sunnobabitch¨

Then he heard a low growl as his wolf lunged at the creatures neck at savagely started tearing at it. The creature futilely clawed at the air as the wolf sank his fangs. The abomination gave one last tortured squeal then fell to the floor with a crash. Roland got away from it as it started to hiss and froth, turning into the black liquid such as the arm had done. Pitch black smoke jetted out of the skull as it turned into a puddle. Grey sniffed at the puddle, then looked at Roland. Roland recognised this action. It was definitely dead. He rummaged his pockets, then found what he was looking for. He threw the biscuit to Grey. Grey jumped into the air and caught the treat. Then Roland hurried back into the room, ignoring the looks of the crowd in front of the doors.

—

Sarah was a woman with very little sincere relationships. She did not put much trust in almost anybody. But Vessaria Kolminiye had been one of the few people that she trusted sincerely. In between corrupt and vicious summoners Vessaria Kolminiye had been one of the few people that had been actually genuine and sincere. She had been the very summoner that had actually gotten her inside the League. To say she had been angry would have been a understatement. The blunderbusses in her hands bucked in her hands as he fired bullet after bullet against the chanting cackling summoner. But her bullets would simply stop mid air in front of the woman and clatter into the ground. Roland had told her to do something about the ritual before the creature slammed him out of the room. After unsuccessful attempts at shooting the twisted summoner she had tried and get close to somehow stop the nauseating chanting. But some kind of invisible force field slammed her away when she attempted it.

Roland cursed as he saw that Vessaria had already set up protective runes. The ancient hieroglyphs shone pink as the ground they were set on frothed, steam and bubbled. He tasted the bile in his throat as he stared at the glyphs. He regained his bearings and helped Sarah up.

¨Stand back Fortune¨

From under his coat he withdrew a great worn leather book. From it´s yellowed and frayed pages sat spells upon spells. He hastily flipped through the book. His mouth widened in a wolfish grin as he found the enchantment. He dropped the book to the floor as he grabbed his Zweihander. He then grabbed the belt strapped on his chest filled with vials of different sizes and colours. He grabbed one and poured the shiny crimson coloured slimy molasses like liquid on the greatsword.

He plunged his hand into one of the coat´s pockets and withdrew a silver weathered lighter. He flicked the switch as the small flame popped up. To Miss Fortune´s surprise as Roland touched the slimy substance with the small flame the Zweihander was suddenly wreathed in scarlet flames. Roland glanced at the book. When he opened his mouth incantations rolled out smoothly as the flames on the sword started to flicker wildly. They suddenly burst into bright blue black and blue flames. Sarah was taken aback, even as the flames roared as wildly the flames felt….. cold. No heat emanated from the depths of the fire. Instead, the air seemed to grow cold around the blade. Vessaria Kolminiye glanced at the blade, then abruptly stopped chanting. She narrowed her eyes at the blade.

¨You dare use Runefire little Hunter?¨ she hissed

Roland´s answer was to roar and smash the blade into the invisible barrier. From thin air bright cracks started spidering throughout the air. The barrier then fell with a shatter, exploding as the runes overloaded. Roland tackled Miss Fortune as the light washed over them. In the midst of the explosion they heard a unholy shriek come from the depths of it. They both waited with eyes shut underneath the roiling fire.

The roar faded as the flames died out. As their eyes opened both parties realized that they had been locked in a tight embrace, holding each other like lovers. They both both blushed and hastily got away from each other, coughing awkwardly. Before they could say anything they heard faint coughing from the smoke. As the hazy black cloud dissipated they saw what remained of High Councilor Vessaria Kolminiye. Half of her body had desintegrated. Her face was almost unrecognizable, only half of it was left. Her whole right side was missing. But instead of gore black tar like liquid and thick yellow pus pooled out of her wounds. Roland got up and walked to the corpse, Fortune right beside him.

"Is she... is she dead?"

As Roland opened his mouth to speak a faint cackling cut through the air like a knife.

"Oh dear, I have never been better."

Fortune recoiled as she realized the ruined corpse had just talked. Roland calmly kneeled beside the smiling corpse. He turned as he heard glass crinkling behind him. Leona and Vayne stepped shakily out of the remnants of their prisons. Roland turned back to Vessaria.

"It's over creature, you lost"

This caused Vessaria to cackle more.

"Far from it Hunter, I will be honored by my gods for this, it is my final act!"

With this she raised the obsidian knife high into the air, and drove it into her chest.

Before any of them could react, a force pulse pushed them across the air. Roland realized in horror that they had been played like fiddles. Leona and Vayne were not the sacrifices. The sacrifice was Vessaria. The magic runes in the circle started glowing as the ritual was completed. From the middle of the circle the air seemed to warp and shift. From nowhere a black rectangle opened. The ritual had ended. Vessaria had gotten the last laugh.

Garen had been expecting almost anything. ALMOST. He had expected that the assasin would be digging his blade into the body of the High Councilor. He had expected maybe even dead champions inside there. What he had NOT expected was the assasin burst out of the doors and start brawling it out with a... a monster then just hop right back in. When they entered the room they had been blinded by a huge explosion. When they regained their senses they saw the impossible. Unspeakable horrors were pouring out of the opening, baying and snarling and shrieking for blood. His sword eviscerated another demon, this one with wings and bulbous tumors covering it. They had managed to kill a great majority of them, but for each one that he managed to kill it seemed to be replaced by four more. He saw with horror as his men were slowly killed, he prayed to the gods above for something. For anything.

Roland was seriously hoping for anything right now. He was at the very entrance of the black gate, cutting down demons left and right. Leona called upon the suns power to cleanse the land of the demons, but there are even places that the sun does not shine. Vayne skillfuly dodged and rolled around, shooting demons with shinning silver crossbow bolts. But Roland could see that they both were tiring. But in slow motion, he saw a scorpion esque demon shoot a barb from his stinger. His eyes followed it as it struck home in Sarah's shoulder. She went down. Roland jumped onto her, shielding her from further harm, praying for anything. A minotaur with two head squealed as it lifted its axe high into the air, about to decapitate him. He was going to die there. He was sure of it.

But then from the black void, he saw a humanoid form come forth.

Red hair flashed before his eyes.

He heard a mighty roar as a flash engulfed his vision.

And like the ray of itself salvation, lightning struck.

**Hope you guys like it. Kinda rushed it sorry for that :/. BTW classes are going to start, might update every week. Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
